Be careful, fool, there are certain rules
by baby.turtle.cute
Summary: A short little drabble based on a Regina Spektor song. Danni and Tavington always getting into trouble. complete.


Be careful you fool, there are certain rules, even for a fellow like you.

Danni walked to the edge of the water completely furious. "_I can't believe he thinks that he can act like that!" _She thought. The cold wind bit at her fingers. She looked at her reflection in the water and sighed. "If I ever see William Tavington again I'm going to-

"You're going to do what?" A heavy English voice cut her off. Danni gasped and whipped around to face the very person she wanted to- kiss. Her mind supplied the word. "No, kill" she corrected it. "Well?" He said expectantly raising an eyebrow as if he were trying to intimidate her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do to you, but it won't be pleasant." She snapped, turning back around not caring to look at his beautiful blue eyes any more.

"Hardly, Davis, after what the Admiral Davenport tells me," He took a sip of his drink. "Very little you do is unpleasant." He chortled. Danni could feel the heat rise to her face as she stammered unintelligibly. He looked at her with a huge smirk on his lips. Danni couldn't pick between strangling him or stabbing him. She squeaked. Tavington laughed and downed the last of his drink, which incensed her even further. Danni pushed Tavington backward; he wasn't paying attention to the little blonde, so Tavington stumbled a little, partly from the shove, and the other part was from all the drinks he had that night. Either way, the magnificent Colonel William Tavington found himself in the water. He floundered for a moment before he got to his feet. His hair had come out of its neat tie, and the hat he had under his arm was floating away.

Danni stood there on the bank pointing at him and trying to stifle a laugh. It wasn't working, soon, she was laughing as hard as she could with out being to loud. She didn't see Tavington's eyes narrow at her. He grabbed her outstretched hand and yanked her in the water. Danni screamed and then went in face first into the water.

She floundered for a few minutes sputtering trying to keep herself afloat with all the heavy clothing she was wearing. Also, the water was deep, it came to Tavington's chest, which meant that it came to Danni's nose. Tavington finally took pity on her and grabbed her arm roughly. "Come on, Davis." He growled as he pulled next to him. They saw the lights from the party getting closer and closer. Before they could get out of the water, Lord Cornwallis and her fiancé, Admiral Davenport, arrived. Everyone stared at each other a little curiously for a few minutes.

"Good heavens, Danni, what is going on here?" Cornwallis demanded. Danni looked up at him and then shot a glance at her fiancé. "Colonel?" Tavington just stared at him. It must have looked horrible to see them both in the water, completely wet.

"I fell in the water, and the Colonel was trying to help me out, but I ended up pulling him in the water as well." She gasped.

Admiral Davenport came to the waters edge and offered Danni his hand. "Thank you Colonel." was all he said as he pulled Danni out of the water. "Come, Miss Davis," he took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Let's get you back to the house." He led away, but not before Danni looked over her shoulder and nodded to the Colonel. Only they new what it meant, there had been so many times when they both had got in the strangest situations, such as the time they were locked in the hall closet. It seemed that nod sent the signal as to what the other was supposed to do.

Once the Admiral and Danni were out of sight, Lord Cornwalis turned to Tavington as he was busy taking his jacket off to get it as dry as possible. "Colonel, I will remind you that these things cannot continue happening. Miss Davis is soon to be engaged, and what ever you are doing to her _will _stop." Tavington nodded and waited for Cornwallis to leave and he shot one last glance at the retreating figure of Danni Davis. He laughed, "what ever he was doing to- rather with- Miss Davis could not stop." Especially since it was her doing it.

END… Don't be alarmed, no one get's harmed, I will never go, babe, No.


End file.
